


Look away

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: The downside of their profession...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Look away

“Look away!”  
It was too late, her eyes had already locked onto the lifeless body of the young woman, splayed on the filthy mattress in the squat. Robin could smell the putrid scent of urine and something indeterminate. He gently moved her behind him, one hand on the top of her arm, the other on her hip.  
“Let’s go outside and ring Wardle,” he said decisively, expertly manoeuvring her through the door.

The fresh air helped but the shock was still reverberating throughout her body. “…yes, W11…” he continued on the phone, gently extending his arm to pull Robin to him, enveloping her completely.


End file.
